


Comfort From The Unexpected

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Molly is a Good Parent, Post-Season/Series 04, Purple Shirt of Sex, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Sharing Clothes, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Meets His Child, Sherlock's return, Touched Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and her daughter get an unexpected but very welcome visitor one evening, someone who they wanted in their lives oh so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort From The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a [kiss meme](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/149424575798/another-kiss-meme) I reblogged to my Tumblr to ask for prompts from and I got one from **the-consulting-strange-vidder** for a Sherlolly fic with the prompt " _Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long_." I included all sorts of different types of kisses in this fic just for fun.

“Are you wearing my shirt?” 

Molly whirled around at the voice she hadn’t thought she’d hear in the same room ever again, quite frankly. It had been almost three years since she had seen him face to face. She’d kept track on a calendar and it was around nine hundred days now that had gone by since he had left this second time. When Moriarty, the _real_ Moriarty, had shown up on the beach in Wales where she had been kidnapped and he had come after her with all the force of the East Wind and they had realized the problem was much vaster than they had ever realized, she had only had two nights with him and then he was gone.

But two nights had been more than enough for certain things to change. Certain things to _grow_ , certain things to be brought to life.

And if Sherlock woke up his daughter so help her she would murder him no matter how much she wanted to kiss him senseless.

She pressed a finger to her lips and then motioned that they leave Melinda’s bedroom as quietly as possible. He nodded and walked out of the room, waiting outside the door for her, and once she had shut it behind her he pulled her close. Oh, the feel of being in his arms again was such a delicious feeling. “I can’t believe it’s really you,” she said, moving her hands to frame his face and then run her hands on his shoulders.

“I had to see you,” he replied, keeping his voice quiet. “I had to see you first before I saw anyone else.”

She nodded, pressing her ear to his shoulder, faintly able to hear his heartbeat. Oh, she had missed him. She had thought about him so much these last few years, relived every moment they had been together in her mind over and over. He had gotten word to her via letter and postcard when he could, but no verbal communication, no pictures, nothing like that. She had not seen him in nearly three years and now here he was, in her arms again. “Oh, I missed you,” she said.

“I missed you too,” he replied.

After a moment she lifted her head up and he leaned down towards her and their lips met. It was a hungry kiss, a needy one. It was three years of pent up need and hunger and want in one furious kiss, and soon his fingers were moving to the buttons of the purple shirt of his she wore, trembling as he undid them, and she moved her hands to the button and zipper of his trousers.

And then before anything could happen there was a cry from their daughter’s bedroom and it was as though ice water was splashed on them. Their chests were heaving as they rested their foreheads together and Molly barked out a laugh. “This is parenthood,” she said, giving Sherlock a soft kiss as she moved her hands to re-button the shirt. “Nothing goes as planned.”

“But you love her,” he said.

“Yes,” she replied. “Because she’s ours.” She pulled away and watched him straighten himself up. “Why don’t you come in with me? If we can both get her better settled for the night, then we can go to the bedroom and take our time. There’s no reason to rush...is there?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “No reason to rush. The problem has been taken care of and I’m here to stay.”

“Good,” she said, reaching for his hand. “Melinda has missed her Daddy very much.”

“She knows who I am?” he asked, surprised.

Molly nodded. “We’d always hoped you would get to come home, so we told her about you. We’ve shown her pictures and video and interviews you’d done. She knows your voice, your mannerisms. She’ll know you.” She pulled their joined hands together and kissed the back of his. “She’ll be surprised, but she’ll be happy to see you.”

“If you say so,” Sherlock said.

Molly squeezed his hand and then opened the door, leading him into the bedroom and going to the toddler bed. She saw that Melinda was awake and fussing, and Sherlock stood a little ways back when Molly went forward. “Mummy’s here,” she said, looking down at her daughter. “And someone else is, too.”

Sherlock slowly moved forward, and slowly Melinda’s fussing stopped and her eyes grew wider. She reached up with her arms to Sherlock and he looked over to Molly, who nodded. Sherlock leaned over and picked Melinda up and after a moment Melinda curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Hello, Melinda,” he said, his voice catching slightly.

Melinda reached her arms up and put them around his neck, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. “Dada,” she said.

Molly saw a warm smile form on Sherlock’s face and he turned his head slightly to press a kiss into her hair. Molly felt her heart warm at the sight of father and daughter meeting for the first time and bonding almost immediately. He looked over at her and his smile grew before he turned his attention back to Melinda, and she knew that tonight, when they got time alone, it was going to be quite the spectacular reunion between them, making up for all of their lost time together.


End file.
